The Lightning Reveals Itself
by Vanguard523
Summary: After an incident, Blitz becomes someone that no one part of the GSG9 recognizes. (BlitzxIQ) pairing
1. Skirting the Truth

"Guys, I'm booooored." Bandit complained as he strode around the GSG9's quarters while Blitz sat at his desk reading, Jager slept in his bed and IQ sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall and listened to music, each of them dressed in their own unique civilian clothes: Elias in a plain white muscle shirt and jeans, IQ in a yellow t-shirt with sweatpants to match, Bandit in a brown hoodie, yellow tank top and jeans while Jager was still in his pajamas which consisted of a pair of brown and white plaid pants with a green t-shirt.

"I don't think Monika even cares, Dom. I know I don't." Blitz said with a scoff.

"Oh I care, Elias. I care about the fact that his constant bitching is annoying the hell out of me!" IQ shouted at her teammate over her music.

Blitz shook his head and chuckled and his teammate's attitude. "Well then, give me something to do!" Bandit declared.

"Go see what the SAS, GIGN, FBI and Spetsnaz are up doing today."

"Fine." Bandit said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, waking up Jager.

"Huh, wha?" He said, looking around at his surroundings before yawning and stretching. "Oh. That's right. A whole three days with nothing to do."

"Hey, Monika. Sleeping beauty's awake." Blitz said, pointing a thumb at their tired teammate, which elicited a light laugh from the blonde woman.

"Yeah, keep talking Elias. I'm going to go down to the mess hall, grab some coffee. You guys want anything?"

Blitz shook his head. "Nein, I'm good, thanks Marius." IQ replied. Jager then nodded and left his two remaining teammates by themselves.

They both sat in silence before something occurred to IQ. "Elias?" She asked as she took out her ear buds.

"Ja?" He replied, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Why do you wear your balaclava so often?" She inquired. The only time she'd seen him without it was either when he was sleeping or eating. But whenever they were on mission, training or just lying around like they were now, he always wore it.

"I just like having it with me is all." He replied simply.

"Then keep it in your pocket."

"Monika, I-I just prefer to wear it, okay?" Blitz stated, his voice taking on a slightly aggressive tone.

"Okay." IQ replied, dropping the subject.

Blitz sighed and closed his book. "I'm going to see how the new recruits are doing. Want to come with?"

IQ shrugged back. "Sure, why not?" Blitz then offered her a hand and helped her stand before they made their way to the training floor where at least a dozen new recruits lined up single file, being lectured by Thatcher and Montagne.

"Trust is the main key to victory on the battlefield. Without trust, you die." Montagne explained as Blitz and IQ stepped in front of each of the recruits, studying them intently.

"That's right. Even if someone is from a different country than you, even if their political views differ from yours, even if you don't generally like each other, you have to trust one another or die." Thatcher interjected as IQ finished studying the recruits and Blitz was about to join his three teammates when he heard one of the rookies whisper something that lit a fire in his chest.

"Nice ass."

Blitz turned around and looked at the recruit who spoke. "You mind telling me who that was directed at, soldier?" He said menacingly.

"What was directed at who, sir?" The recruit feigned speaking.

Blitz smirked underneath his balaclava and turned to his three teammates. "This guy's real funny." He said with a chuckle. "Just give me one second, there's something I want to show you." Blitz then left the room, his three teammates utterly confused.

"What did you say, soldier?" Montagne asked the recruit.

The man shrugged and shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't say anything, sir. He must've thought I said something."

The French shield-bearer chuckled and turned to Thatcher. "I don't believe that. What about you, Thatcher? You believe him?"

The SAS veteran shook his head. "Can't say that I do. IQ, your thoughts?"

"I believe Elias." She said with crossed arms.

"She believes Blitz. And do you know why she believes Blitz, soldier?" The recruit shook his head. "Because we trust him."

Just as Thatcher finished his sentence, Blitz walked in with his shield and IQ had to place a hand over her lip to conceal her laughter.

Blitz walked over to the soldier and gestured for him to step forward. The man complied and Montagne just shook his head. "Blitz, are we going to need Gustave?"

The German man shook his head. "No, Doc's services won't be needed. All right soldier, I want you to try and take my shield from me on Thatcher's go order. Got it?" The recruit nodded and put up his hands in a classic boxing stance.

"Okay, 3,2,1, go." Thatcher said calmly, already knowing exactly what was coming. The recruit sprinted forward, and Blitz blinded the man with his shield, punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest, leaving him winded on the ground.

"You know, your first mistake was **saying** what you did and the second was denying it. Maybe next time you'll show respect to others. Right Thatcher? That's how it goes? I respect you, you respect me and no one has any problems?" Blitz asked.

Thatcher nodded as Montagne stepped over to the recruit and shoved him back in line, the man still trying to comprehend what in the hell just happened in the span of those two seconds.

Blitz stood beside IQ with his flash-shield in his left hand as Montagne and Thatcher continued to train the new guys.

"What did he say?" IQ inquired with her teammate.

"Just something he shouldn't have." He replied vaguely.

 _Must've been bad if it got Elias angry._ IQ thought to herself. When noon rolled around, Blitz and IQ headed off to lunch in the mess hall with the other two members of the GSG9 and the FBI SWAT.

They both grabbed a tray of food and sat across from the American team and beside their own, Blitz at the end of the table on the right with IQ to his left.

"Hey guys." Thermite greeted them. "You hear what happened this morning?"

Bandit shook his head before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Wha happen?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Sounds like one of the new recruits mouthed off and Blitz kicked his ass for it." Ash answered with a chuckle.

Jager's eyebrows shot up. "What could he have said to get **you** of all people mad?"

Blitz shrugged. "Who ever said that I got mad?"

"Uh, Montagne and Thatcher." Pulse interjected.

Blitz sighed. "Okay, yeah I might've gotten a little irritated. But in my defence, it was something that he really shouldn't have said."

"What was it?" Castle inquired.

"Something bad! Can't we leave it at that?" Blitz shouted.

This was unusual for Blitz to be this angry. Or angry at all for that matter. Usually, he was full of sarcastic jokes and joy but today was something totally different.

"Okay, we'll leave it alone." Pulse said calmly. "Right guys?" The American team nodded in agreement and they all ate in silence.

For the rest of the afternoon, Blitz went to the base library and tried to read as much as he could but couldn't concentrate from the day's earlier events.

 _That recruit could've worded that phrase any other way, but he chose not to. It's not your fault the guy's a dick. You were just defending your teammate. No different from when your shield takes a bullet meant for one of them._ He thought to himself. _Yeah, just defending a teammate._

Six o clock rolled around and the German man decided to head back to his team quarters. When he got there, Jager, Bandit and IQ were all in their pajamas and looked to be going somewhere.

"Hey guys." He greeted them. "You uh, you heading out or what?"

"Yeah, the SAS guys invited us over to their quarters for a movie night. Figured it might be a good way to unwind. You want to come with?" IQ answered.

"What kind of movie is it?" Blitz asked.

"Apparently it's a comedy. Very successful in the United States, although considering their type of humor, I'm not a hundred percent sure I'll like it." Jager interjected.

"I'm just going 'cause I got nothing better to do." Bandit said as he took off towards the SAS room.

Jager followed close behind, leaving IQ and Blitz alone again. "Yeah, I don't know, I'm just thinking about turning in early." He stated.

"Okay, nothing wrong with that. I guess we'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight, Elias." IQ replied.

He nodded back. "Monika." They passed by each other in the doorway and IQ closed it behind her, leaving Blitz to change into his pajamas, but he only swapped out the pants and went shirtless due to the summer heat of July.

 _Just defending a teammate._ Blitz repeated in his mind.

The next morning, IQ was awoken by Bandit loudly asking a question. "Do you think Blitz be up to making a stollen?"

"For breakfast?" Jager asked in disbelief.

"The hell's a 'stollen'?" Thatcher asked.

"A unique German delicacy, straight from the Fatherland. You Brits wouldn't like it." Bandit answered.

"Wait, was that what he made for you when I played that prank on Fuze a couple weeks ago?" Mute asked.

"Can we **please** have this conversation after I've had my coffee?!" Smoke shouted.

"Seconded." IQ piled on.

The GSG9 moved to leave, but Bandit stopped and looked back at Sledge, who was still sleeping in his bed. The German electrician looked at Thatcher. "How the hell is he not awake?"

"He smashes shit with a hammer all day, so whenever he's not meant to be aware of his surroundings, he's basically in a coma." The SAS veteran explained as he pushed past Bandit towards the cafeteria, the rest of them following suit.

"Huh." Bandit said to himself. _Wonder what would happen if hooked up the CED to him?_ He thought.

"Bandit! You coming or what?" IQ yelled back at her teammate. He shook himself out of his stupor and regrouped with his team and the GSG9 in the cafeteria.

"So, remind me again how Fuze didn't kill all your asses." IQ said as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Just to fast for him I guess. I ducked inside a maintenance closet, I think Kapkan might've just stayed away from the Spetsnaz room until Fuze cooled off, Sledge ran out to the road and I have no idea what Bandit did."

"Ran as fast as I godamn could, that's what I did. Really wishing I didn't rewire those charges right about now." Bandit replied. "Been trying to get back on his good side ever since."

"But you did it anyway, Dom. And that's why you're looking over your shoulder every five minutes." Blitz said as he grabbed a handful of tater tots and several fried eggs.

"Yeah, you made a good call not getting directly involved in that, Elias." IQ stated.

"The only reason Fuze didn't come after me is because he knew that if he killed me, he'd have to put up with Bandit's bitching about the shitty cooking on base for the rest of his time here." Blitz declared with a smirk as he took off his balaclava.

Smoke nodded in agreement as he took a swig of his coffee. "And there's that, yeah. So, you guys have any plans for the day or what?" He asked everyone.

"Training the new guys with Montagne." Thatcher stated with a raised hand.

"Trying to avoid being mauled to bits by a Russian man-bear." Mute declared.

"Reading." Blitz said.

"Nothing." IQ added.

"Waterpark!" Bandit and Jager shouted in unison. The rest of their team gave them confused looks while the SAS continued to eat and wait for their Scottish team member to awake.

"Waterpark?" IQ asked, to which Bandit nodded ecstatically. "But it's summer. It's going to be insanely crowded." She stated.

Jager shook his head. "Not this waterpark. This one is specifically for men and women who have served or are currently **in** the armed forces. It's also got a bar by the pool."

IQ then began to share in their enthusiasm. "Okay, that actually does sound pretty good. Elias, you coming?"

The German shield-bearer shook his head with a grimace. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather read."

"Come on, Elias! Get out, have some fun!" IQ egged him on.

Blitz gave his female teammate a look of exhaustion before breaking into a smirk. "All right, I guess… I guess one day of fun won't destroy my mind." He said resignedly, making the rest of the GSG9 cheer.

"How about you guys, you comin'?" Bandit asked the SAS team.

"Gotta keep the newbies in line and I don't really want to leave Montagne having to train them by himself." Thatcher stated.

"Not a fan of waterparks." Mute declared.

"And I've just got better things to do with my time." Smoke replied.

Blitz looked up from his meal. "Aw come on, smoke. We'll put you in a tube and then we can start singing 'smoke on the water'!" He said with a grin, making everyone besides the chemical master in question laugh.

The four members of the GSG9 grabbed a bag and placed inside it, a towel, their military ID, and an extra change of clothes in case their current one got soaked even though they all wore their swimsuits underneath. With Jager driving, they made their way to the military personnel waterpark and drove into an empty parking stall.

"No, I'm telling you, something is not right with that jeep. The transmission must be acting up." The engineer said to Bandit.

"Remind me again why we let him drive." IQ whispered to Blitz.

"Because he thinks that just because he's an engineer, that automatically gives him full right over any form of transportation." He replied back, making her laugh.

The team then showed the man guarding the place their military ID's and split off into the gender-separated changing rooms.

When they emerged, Bandit clearly saw that each member of the GSG9 could be qualified as a swimsuit model had they not been accepted into the German Counter-terrorism-unit.

Blitz's large frame hosted a six pack, a set of massive pecs, biceps, forearms and a toned back with large shoulders wearing a pair of white swim trunks while Jager, who was not as large, still had quite a bit of muscle on him, the engineer's fit frame displaying his muscular arms, legs and back sporting a set of dark orange swim shorts while Bandit himself had a six pack and a pair of shoulders that he was quite proud of wearing a pair of custom made blue swim shorts with a high voltage symbol on the lower left leg.

Then there was IQ, the only female of the GSG9, who in her yellow two-piece bikini, showed thinly veiled abs, well-toned arms, smooth legs and a strong back. Thin, but not too thin.

"We gonna hit the bar or the pool first?" Bandit asked.

"How about we go swimming sober first, then get hammered?" Blitz asked with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan." IQ declared as they made for the large pool where a few people were splashing around in.

They waded into the water, Blitz first in, then IQ, Jager and Bandit.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the electrician afraid of water?" IQ asked with a smug look on her face.

"At least I'm not like Mr. 'First one in, last one out' over here!" Bandit said, gesturing over to Blitz.

The large German man shrugged back as he fell backwards and floated on the surface of the water "Just who I am, Dom, just who I am."

"What you are, my freund, is fish-food!" IQ said as she pushed down on the shield-bearer's chest, submersing him completely before he came up sputtering.

Blitz grinned back and pushed IQ backwards, putting her in the same position he was a moment ago.

"Chicken fights it is then!" Jager declared as he motioned for Bandit to get on his shoulders. IQ climbed on Blitz and the four members of the GSG9 just let any thoughts about the white mask threat leave their minds as they playfully fought with each other. After IQ had successfully pushed Bandit off Jager, the team hit the bar and began conversing about random things from what their favorite animals were to what their ideal vacation destination was.

As Bandit and Jager sat in the hot tub letting themselves mellow out, IQ and Blitz floated next to each other, hanging onto the edge of the pool for support.

"So are you ever going to tell me what that recruit said?" She asked him.

Blitz shook his head, the short brown hair waving everywhere as he did so. "No matter how drunk I get, that's something that's staying with me to the grave." He replied simply.

"Okay then, will you at least tell me why you wear your balaclava all the time?"

Blitz sighed and turned so that his right side was facing her and on his cheek, she saw it. A large, deep burn mark, from a mission a long time ago. "You remember what this is from, ja?"

She shook her head. "Nein. What happened?"

Blitz turned back around and took a drink of beer. "It was the first mission you and I were assigned to together. Something went wrong and there was an explosion. I used my shield to protect you from most of the blast, and my body to ensure that you wouldn't be hurt. I wear my mask all the time because I don't want you to think every day like you owe me something. You are my freund, Monika, and I don't want to lose you. I would take a bullet for you like I would anyone else on Team Rainbow. The only difference between them and you is that… I don't know, you mean something special to me." Blitz confessed.

IQ was in shock. She had completely forgotten about that first mission with Blitz and how he literally put himself in harms way for her. "Elias… I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I meant that much to you."

 _All right, since I'm on the path of confession anyway, I might as well get this out of the way now. She's going to find out one way or the other._ Blitz thought to himself.

"You have a nice ass." He said.

IQ blushed profusely and lowered her head. "U-umm… Thank you?" she said, not sure how to respond.

Blitz tilted his head and realization dawned on him as he'd discovered what he had just spoken. "N-no! I mean, yes… I mean umm agh, schiesse." Blitz wished that he could just sink into the water and drown instantaneously. "What I meant to say is that is what the recruit said yesterday. He said you had a nice ass and I just lost it on him." Blitz admitted.

IQ looked up at her ashamed teammate. "Oh. But why? Why did that make you so mad?" She asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you mean a lot to me? I don't know. Just the way he said it, it sounded like he was disrespecting you and your body, and I just couldn't let that slide. IQ put her hand on Blitz's "Elias, thank you. You mean a lot to me as well. To tell you the truth, I think that we're more than just friends." She admitted.

"R-really?" Blitz asked, to which IQ nodded. "Then what are we?"

To answer his question, IQ leaned in, pursed her lips and kissed Blitz on the lips. He was hesitant at first to return the kiss, but after a moment, it just felt… natural to him. He put down his beer and cupped her cheek with his free hand, the other holding her own on the edge of the pool. She separated and smiled at him.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

Blitz nodded. "So… do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" He shyly asked.

"I would love nothing more." She replied.

"And we don't have to tell anyone else about this, right?" He asked, gesturing over to Bandit and Jager, completely relaxed in the hot tub.

"Not yet. Let's wait until we're certain it's going to work out between us, then we'll tell them."

"Right. Well, we should probably be getting back to base, the others are going to be wondering where we are."

The two of them then clambered out of the pool, retrieved their teammates, changed into their regular civilian clothes and as they walked behind a sober Bandit, who ranted on and on about how he could swear something was wrong with their jeep, smiled at each other and laced their fingers together.


	2. A Bond Never Broken

Blitz woke up the next morning, filled with more energy than usual and glanced over at his new love interest sleeping soundly in her own bed. The German shield-bearer smiled to himself, got out of bed, dressed in his civilian clothes and began cooking breakfast for his whole team.

IQ awoke to the sound and smell of sizzling eggs and sausages as she watched her brawny teammate cooking in the in-room kitchen. She noticed that Bandit and Jager were still sleeping and quietly walked up beside Blitz, planting a kiss on his uninjured cheek.

"Good morning." She said with a wide smile.

Blitz grinned like a madman. "And to you as well. How did you sleep?"

"Good, very good. Excellent actually." She replied with another smile.

Bandit yawned loudly, drawing both of their attentions to him. "Good morning Elias. Monika." He said with a nod to each of them. "I don't suppose you'd be up to making a stollen for me, would you?" He asked, hope dripping from his voice.

Blitz shook his head. "Sorry Dom, everybody's getting the same. Eggs, sausages and some toast. One more good meal before it's back to the grindstone."

The electrician groaned as he remembered that Team Rainbow would be back to work tomorrow, fighting off the terrorists who threatened to destroy their way of life. "All right. I'll take two eggs, sunny side up please." He said, going down to the mess hall to retrieve a cup of coffee.

"Elias?" IQ addressed her teammate.

"Ja?"

"Are you going to wear your balaclava today?"

Blitz smiled at his teammate and shook his head. "Nein, not today, I think."

IQ quickly hugged him back and grinned to herself. "I'm happy then. You have more going for you than you think you do."

Blitz cocked an eyebrow at the remark. "Oh? Like what?"

The blonde woman gestured to the frying pan. "Like that. Where did you learn to cook so well?" She inquired.

He shrugged. "Not really about where, it's more from whom I learned. When I was living at home, mother and father would come home from work, utterly exhausted and my grandmother would cook for them. Eventually, I got curious about what she was doing and helped out here and there. As time went on, she taught me different recipes, techniques and the basics of cooking." Blitz explained.

"And thank God for that." Jager said, just now waking up. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Elias."

"Neither can I." IQ said with a knowing smile as she gazed into Blitz's eyes. He smiled back and returned to his task at hand, trying to prevent the eggs from burning.

After breakfast had been served, and Bandit returned with his coffee, the GSG9 ate and discussed their plans for the day.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll just rest for today." Jager declared.

Bandit shot him a confused look. "Why? You didn't drink yesterday, so you shouldn't be tired."

"And how often do you think we'll be sleeping once the missions start rolling in again?" Jager replied as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Marius does have a point." IQ added. "However, I also believe we should enjoy the day while it lasts. We don't know when we'll be granted another leave." She pointed out.

Blitz nodded in agreement. "You have to ask yourself, would you rather spend the day sleeping, or having fun and doing whatever you want until it's back to training exercises, people shooting at us and the constant stress of protecting a bomb defuser?"

Jager let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I guess I'll try and do something today." The rest of the GSG9 smiled at the news. "What about you two?" He said, gesturing to Blitz and IQ.

Thankfully, years of being under fire had taught Blitz and IQ to keep their cool under pressure. "I'll probably just go see the new movie that came out in theatres." Blitz replied calmly.

"I think I'll just walk around town, clear my head." IQ added, trying not to blush at the fact that her new love interest was taking her to dinner.

"Hmm." Jager grunted. "Okay, you guys have fun with that, I'll see if anyone else is doing something fun today." He replied, finishing off his breakfast and placing his dishes in the sink.

The rest of the team finished their meals as well and did the same, deciding to wait until later to make the decision as to who would clean up. Blitz left to allow IQ to shower and change into her civilian clothes. When she emerged from the room, her hair was in a mess, getting in her eyes and otherwise unkempt. Blitz smiled and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She reciprocated the gesture of affection and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her waist and pulled her closer.

After parting, they could do nothing but grin at each other.

"Elias Kotz, when did you get to be such a romantic?"

"Probably around the same time I realized how much you mean to me." He said with a shrug. "By the way, how does dinner at six sound?"

"Good." IQ giggled and let go of her teammate before shooting him one last smile as she walked away. Blitz then scratched the back of his neck nervously as he now realized he had the responsibility of trying to find a restaurant that IQ would find enjoyable.

After several minutes of finding no viable solutions, Blitz did the one thing he knew he would regret for the rest of his life: Get advice on women from Mute.

The reason the young Brit was the German's choice on the topic was because he was the youngest of everyone, and most likely had a relationship before joining Team Rainbow. He just hoped the prankster of the SAS could remain serious enough to remain on topic.

The German man knocked on the quarters to where his only hopes lie and waited until Smoke opened the door, dressed in dark blue jeans and a t-shirt with his symbol emblazoned over the right breast.

"Oi, lookie who's here, lads! It's the greatest military cook known to man!" The gas-master said, his voice taking on a fake regal tone.

"Real funny, Mr. Gassy." Blitz said with a smirk.

Smoke grunted at the nickname and opened the door to let him in, all of the team present and doing their own individual thing.

Thatcher was reading 'War and Peace' on his bed, Sledge was dodging blows from an invisible enemy while Mute sat at his desk toying with the innards of one of his signal disruptors, all of them wearing similar clothes as Smoke, the only difference being their symbols.

"Hey Mute, can I talk to you for a second? I want to see if one of your jammers is able to disrupt my shield." Blitz said, proud of his feasible lie.

The other man shrugged. "Sure, why not. Not like I'm doing anything important anyway."

Blitz nodded and with his savior in tow, walked down the halls. About halfway to the training floor, Blitz stopped and let Mute walk a few steps ahead of him.

Mute looked back at Blitz and gestured down the hallway. "You know the training floor's this way, right?"

Blitz scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Actually Mute, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Immediately, the other man's face paled significantly. "Look, whatever deal you made with Fuze, I told him several times it was just a joke, no one was hurt!" He said defensively.

The German shield-bearer tilted his head and furrowed his brow in confusion before he realized was Mute was babbling about. He chuckled and put a comforting hand on the young Brit's shoulder.

"Mute, I haven't talked to Fuze for about three days now. I actually wanted to talk to you about women."

Mute breathed deeply and the color returned to his face. "Okay, thank god. I thought I was going to have to make another run for my life for a second." He said with a chuckle. "But why talk to me about this? Why not Bandit or Jager?"

"Because they're both idiots who probably can't remember what they had for breakfast, much less the last time they were out with their girlfriends." Blitz replied.

"Okay, point taken. What'd you want to know?" He asked, leaning up against the hall with crossed arms.

"Well, say you're going on a date with a woman you've lov- liked for a very long time, but you have no idea where to take her. What do you do?"

The British electronics expert shrugged. "Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Do you know if this woman likes you back, what she does in her spare time or what her tastes in restaurants are?"

Blitz thought for a moment. "I think she likes me, I have no idea what she does in her spare time and have no idea what she likes in a restaurant." He said, somewhat ashamed about how little information was in his answer.

"Okay, then you'll be fine." He said, heading back to his quarters.

Blitz grabbed the other man's arm. "Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'I'll be fine'? I have no idea what in the hell I'm doing!"

"You said she likes you, right?" Blitz nodded and released his arm. "Then she really won't give a damn where you're going. You could be eating burgers at a McDonalds in Texas or munching on croissants at the Eiffel tower in Paris, it doesn't matter as long as she's with you."

Blitz just stood there, stunned at the young man's response. He had just provided him with an answer he thought was only true in fairy tales. "How do you know this?" He asked.

Mute lightly chuckled. "Experience, my friend. I once went out with a bird who only ate at fancy restaurants and a few weeks later, dumped me for somebody richer. Few days after that, I dated a woman who was happy no matter where we went. I spent all my money on the other gold digger and when I asked my girlfriend why she was always smiling, you know what her reply was?" Blitz shook his head, intrigued. "She said that it was because I was with her. That her happiness was caused by my presence. I'm still dating that same girl to this day. Every minute we're not on mission, I communicate with her, and she wishes that she could just hold onto me and never let go." Seconds later, Mute's phone vibrated in his pocket and as he pulled it out and looked at the name of the caller, grinned widely. "Speak of the angel." He mumbled.

Mute then walked off to hold a private conversation, leaving Blitz to digest his advice.

 _Schiesse. He may have pissed off the strongest Spetsnaz operator, but the guy gives decent advice._ He thought, walking mindlessly back to the GSG9 quarters.

Two hours went by before Blitz finally thought of a decent idea. He made the proper dinner arrangements and found his teammates sitting at their usual table in the mess hall at noon.

"Hey guys." Blitz greeted his team and the FBI SWAT, who sat across from them.

Thermite looked up from his lunch. "Hey. We were just discussing what Fuze might do to Mute."

IQ looked at the American. "I say that Fuze won't do anything too complicated. He's a Russian, they much prefer straightforward methods rather than anything too complicated."

Bandit and Jager both shook their heads in disagreement. "No, Mute embarrassed him in front of everyone from Team Rainbow. That's something that I think Fuze is going to carry with him until either one of them dies." The electrician interjected.

Castle sighed and looked at Blitz. "How about you? What do you think Fuze is going to do?"

He shrugged back as he sat down and bit into his sandwich. "Who says he's even going to do anything? Fuze might just let bygones be bygones and completely forget about the whole situation in a week."

IQ gave him a quizzical look. "You sure about that? The guy's got a temper like a roman candle."

"True, but given enough time, I think that Fuze will find the humor in the joke."

Pulse and Ash, who had quiet during the conversation, were puzzled beyond recognition. The day before yesterday, Blitz was quick to anger and otherwise introverted. Today however, he appeared cool, calm and collected.

"Hey, Blitz?" The Israeli redhead asked.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You seem a little more… happy than the day before last."

Blitz shrugged again. "I guess I just had a bad day. Yesterday was a bit better though." He said with a smile, remembering how IQ had reciprocated his feelings for her.

"Ah." Was all she replied with.

After some more friendly banter between the two teams, they split off again and the GSG9 occupied themselves by seeing which of the other three team members could use Blitz's shield the most effectively.

Bandit fired a few rounds at a target from behind the handheld protection, none of them hitting their mark. He sighed frustrated and dropped the shield to the ground. "Elias, you must have a gift for this sort of thing. I can barely keep the damn thing up for less than a minute!"

IQ and Jager chuckled while Blitz smirked. "Takes lots of time and practice, my freund." Blitz then glanced at his watch, which read 5:30.

 _Time to duck out._ He thought. "Well, my movie's starting in a few minutes, so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, shooting a quick look at IQ.

"Okay, have fun!" She called back. "I think I'll take my walk now, while it's not too dark out." She said to Bandit and Jager, who then were left by themselves as their two other teammates left.

"So do you think they know that we know?" Jager asked.

Bandit shook his head. "Nein. They're too busy falling head over heels for each other." He said with a smile.

"Just remember to keep your mouth shut around the others, okay Dom?"

"Ja,ja. I'll keep it quiet so long as you do the same." Bandit replied, waving off his teammate.

A few minutes later, Blitz and IQ were off Rainbow's base riding in the German man's own vehicle: a dark red sedan. Both of them had forgone their normal civilian clothes in favor of something a little more formal: Blitz dressed in black dress shirt with pants, shoes and a jacket to match while IQ wore high heels and a gorgeous (at least she hoped, but Blitz thought) light yellow sheath dress.

"So where are we going?" IQ asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Well, I've heard once or twice that my cooking isn't half-bad, so I figured, if it's all right with you," He said quickly. "That instead of going to a restaurant, we'd go to my friend's apartment and I'd make a homemade meal for you."

IQ's eyes shot up and beamed at him. "Elias, thank you! That sounds fantastic!" She gushed, making the man grin.

Blitz pulled into a parking lot and unlocked the building with a set of keys he kept in his pocket. He then led his date to the third floor of the building and entered the apartment, which had already been lit properly for the evening; the electric lights were off and a single candle sat in the middle of the table, illuminating the dining surface.

Blitz then gestured to a large, black leather sectional that sat a few feet away from a large HDTV. "I'm sorry I didn't think of pre-preparing dinner earlier. It's going to be about fifteen minutes but please, make yourself comfortable." He then headed took off his jacket, draped it across one of the chairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off?" IQ asked shyly.

"Not at all." His response came back.

She then heaved a sigh of relief and gladly took off the constricting footwear. Blitz heard the expression and chuckled. "I take it you're not one for dressing up?"

IQ let out a light laugh and rubbed her feet before turning on the TV to the news. "Dresses, yes. Heels, definitely not."

"Good to know we agree on something." He said with a smile, putting together all the ingredients he would need for the pasta sauce.

"So Monika, would you like white wine or red with dinner?" Blitz asked, dashing around the kitchen.

"Red."

"And what type of pasta would you like? Spaghetti, fusili, penne?"

"Um… spaghetti is fine."

"Meat sauce or alfredo?"

IQ sighed. "Meat. And Elias?"

"Ja?"

"You're trying too hard. Just the thought of you making a homemade meal for me is thoughtful enough." She said.

Blitz stopped for a second and let her words sink in. _She's right; I'm running around like a decapitated chicken when I should be far more relaxed._ "Forgive me. I've spent far too much time thinking about how tonight can go wrong."

IQ turned off the television and walked over to him bearing a smile as she kissed him once again. Once he realized what was happening, Blitz returned the display of affection and gently cupped her cheek with his hand.

IQ pulled back and looked her love interest in the eyes. "Elias, there is no possible way something bad can happen tonight." That was when Blitz heard the exact words he was hoping for. "Even if there was a nuclear apocalypse in the next five seconds, I'd still be happy because I'd be with you."

Like IQ had before, Blitz breathed a massive sigh of relief and found himself much less stressed. "Thank you, Monika. You have no idea how much those words mean to me." He said with a smile, which she returned.

"Dinner's almost ready?" She asked, gesturing to the pasta in the pot of water.

"Just five more minutes." He replied with a nod.

IQ then went back to watching TV until Blitz declared that dinner was served and they ate, conversation comfortably bouncing between the two Germans ranging from what their childhoods were like to what they would like to do once the White Mask threat had been dealt with.

The blonde German woman ate the last bite of pasta surrounded by the delicious meat sauce before wiping her face with a napkin. "You know Elias, you could always become a professional chef." She offered with a smile.

Blitz chuckled and put both of their plates in the dishwasher. "I'm good, but I'm not that good. Not to mention the money I would need would be astronomical."

She got up and put her heels back on. "I could help you if you'd accept it."

"Really?" IQ nodded back as he put his jacket on. "That would be great. But how would I repay you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "You could start paying me back in advance with a second date."

Although to IQ Blitz remained calm, the man's heart and mind raced with excitement, almost exploding at the fact that his beautiful teammate wanted to pursue their relationship.

He grinned back and opened the apartment door for his date, his brain too busy overflowing with joy to make words.

The two then made their way back to Blitz's car, and as they drove, the German shield-bearer placed his right hand on IQ's thigh and she made no move to remove it, rather laced his fingers with her own and kept it there.

The two were glad to have someone whom they knew they could count on when life became tough and affection was very much needed.

AN: So there you have it! This was only going to be a one-chapter story, but after receiving a message from someone who enjoyed it, I decided to get writing. Unfortunately however, this is going to be the end of this story as I don't think that I'd be able to top this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I encourage you to check out my other Rainbow Six Siege stories. :)


End file.
